Time
Nick comments on how much Blossom has grown up and that something about her has changed in the past six months. He then tells her that he has been invited to Carol's house for the night. Joey receives a response from, Arizona State University, one of the universities that he applied to play baseball. He is too nervous to open the letter, not even letting Tony open it for him. Tony prepares food for his drive-in theater date with Rhonda. Blossom and Six talk about how much they have grown up since they were twelve, as well as how far away twenty-one is. Blossom then asks her if she has changed over the last six months. They then talk about how they used to think that Fred Savage, a classmate of theirs looked good back then to them. They then go on to talk about William Zimmerman, a boy that had a crush on her, which they also considered to have good looks at the time. A flashback ensues. Young Six is talking about a girl called Laureen made fun by calling her "Sex" instead of "Six'. Blossom then wonders why her parents called her Six, to which Six says that her father once told her that that was the number of beers that he needed. They then go on to talk about boys. Six tells Blossom that William obviously has a crush on her, since he sits next to her and calls her all of the time, and that this information was confirmed by a boy called Tommy who told her that Daryl Hannah would tell her (which she says had a pretty face, but was 'such a horse'). William then calls and Blossom picks up. She tells him to come over since it is a school night, and that they should pretend to do homework and watch TV instead. Blossom and Six scream out of excitement. Back in the present, the scene changes to the drive-in theater: Rhonda and Tony are watching a horror movie. Despite the fact that Rhonda is making noises, she seems to be enjoying the movie much more than Tony. Tony tells her how much he dislikes horror movies, to which Rhonda realizes that there are many things that they don't share the same opinion on. Tony then proposes to Rhonda and tells her that he will give her the best ring that he can afford (one made of Zirconium), and that he has a decent job and a good future. Rhonda looks unsure and tells him that this is very sudden. Tony asks again if she is willing to commit, to which she says no, leaving Tony sad and disappointed. Back to Blossom and Six, they are seen discussing about Woody Allen, and whether they should date for looks or personality. Six comments how Blossom has only been on dates with good-looking guys, and that even her current boyfriend looks like he belongs in an underwear ad. Blossom defends herself by saying that she has never been asked out by an ugly one. Another flashback occurs. William arrives at Blossom's house with a bouquet of flowers.They both seem very uncomfortable with each other's presence. After telling her an uninteresting anecdote, he asks her if she wants to go steady with him, to which she says no. William then leaves. Six askes her as to why she said no, which Blossom cannot answer. Blossom and Six then discuss how Joey reacted to Blossom's parents' divorce. The last flashback of the episode happens. Joey is looking at magazines, and does not seem to react much to when Blossom tells him that their parents are arguing about sexc again. Tony arrives in the kitchen and puts the picnic basket that he had planned for him and Rhonda in the trash, looking very sad. Joey is still in the kitchen and scared to open his letter. Joey (thinking that Tony had asked Rhonda to have sex on the top of the car instead of a marriage proposal) indirectly tells Tony to give Rhonda another chance because he caught her off guard. He then casually asks if he could have Rhonda if Tony dumps her. He then proceeds to open his letter and reads that he has been accepted. Six wonders what Blossom's brothers look like naked. Blossom says that they look silly, and says that they look like "partially decorated Christmas trees". She then wonders why Tony is still going out with Rhonda, other than for her looks.Six wishes to look pretty for a day, like Rhonda, and is saddened that boys are going after the other girls. Blossom has the impression that her childhood is about to end, especially since Joey is about to go to university.